Project X
by Tsukasa Twilight Guardian
Summary: AU Rock & Roll are destroyed by an Earthquake leaving a grieving Dr. Light behind. He takes a job from a shady man resulting in his death and the conversion of an innocent into Cyborg X. 100 years after being lost he is found by Dr. Cain & a new Dr. Light
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukasa:** This is a re-posting of a fic from my main profile on this one. A couple of reasons for this would be:

A, Almost all my video game stuff is here anyway and

B, I felt like it

B isn't a good reason, but there you go.

**Project X**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

Tsukasa: I will completely throw the plot for some Mega man games out the window. Some things will remain. Others will be changed. Elements of MM Classic, MM Battlenetwork, MMZX included. So AU After MM Classic 9 and total AU for MMX. Because I'm most familiar with the X series that is the universe I will be using at the main shaping of this story's universe. Other things will be added in and references to other stuff is probably intentional.

_"There have always been ghosts in the machine. Random segments of code, that have grouped together to form unexpected protocols. Unanticipated, these free radicals engender questions of free will, creativity, and even the nature of what we might call the soul. Why is it that when some robots are left in darkness, they will seek out the light? Why is it that when robots are stored in an empty space, they will group together, rather than stand alone? How do we explain this behavior? Random segments of code? Or is it something more? When does a perceptual schematic become consciousness? When does a difference engine become the search for truth? When does a personality simulation become the bitter mote... of a soul__?" _

**_Dr. Alfred Lanning- I Robot _**

Chapter 1: Dr. Light

20XX

Dr. Light was an elderly man when he created Rock, Roll, and, Blues. The robots never knew of the following facts:

Dr. Light had at one point been married.

Dr. Light had a son named Tristan.

Dr. Light and his wife divorced soon after Tristan was born.

It was so painful he never could tell them. Now you ask relevancy? Not yet. It will be relevant later on in this tale. Right now we focus on the present.

The present being, due to an earthquake, Rock, Roll, and Blues have been destroyed along with much of Dr. Light's private laboratory. Dr. Light was living at the head quarters of Light Industries when he received a grant from a military organization.

Normally, he would refuse such an offer due to his principles but, seeing as he needed the job he, against his better judgment, took that job. While doing so he worked on blue prints that had had saved from his collapsed lab; X. Mega Man X was to be a revolutionary robot that was almost human.

He thought this was a brilliant break through in his robotics field. Others had other plans once they saw the blueprints for X when he'd been out of the room for a minute. Much different than what Dr. Light planned.

"A WEAPON!" he said outraged.

"Your newest robot could be the perfect soldier." said His employer.

"I won't do it, besides, it just isn't practical: This robot will need at least 30 years of testing to make sure he won't go berserk. I simply won't do it." said Dr. Light grasping at straws frantically hoping his greatest dream wouldn't be corrupted by this man.

"I suppose you're right; a robot is much too impractical. Adapt it to be cybernetics." said the employer.

"What?" asked Dr. Light caught off guard.

"Adapt. That. Blue. Print. To. Be. A. Cybernetics. Blue. Print." said the employer as if he were talking to a small child. "We will have soldiers volunteer for this." he said.

Dr. Light sighed; He had no choice.

"Fine but you have to find soldiers who can handle the strain of having this done to them." said Dr. Light in defeat: Where had his resolve gone?

"That will be no problem once your system in finished." said the employer walking away.

'Forgive me Rock' he thought remembering the peaceful robot's hatred of fighting. Now his, in a sense, younger brother was to be corrupted.

Now being a staunch pacifist, Dr. Light had figured out a way to make things difficult for his employers. He made the specifications for the soldier so specific it was difficult to find anyone who matched. His employer was getting quite frustrated. He hoped that his employer would get frustrated to the point where he'd scrap the idea. Dr. Light had underestimated his employer in that regard.

Not to say Dr. Light's employer wasn't frustrated. He was extremely annoyed with Dr. Light's specificity. None of his men matched at all. Not one. They were all physically strong but mentally; they needed work. A lot of work and that was putting it nicely. This meant that the employer needed a fit and smart younger man to be the first to receive this honor. If he himself had been smarter, he'd have forced Dr. Light to change the specifications but it never crossed his mind to do that.

Since he was not beholden to any government, the Commander (His personal title for himself), decided to scope out civilians for the perfect candidate.

Now during this time you might ask, 'Where's Wily?'

The answer: In some secret lair working on Zero oblivious to the world and doesn't even know Mega man is gone yet. Bass was taken apart by Wily for parts for Zero. Treble ran off after Wily scrapped Bass.

Back to the Commander,

He looked at possible civilians to be the soldier his little militant group needed. He stood on a street corner looking at each person as they passed.

"Too skinny, too fat, to dumb….." he remarked to himself as a certain person passed then he saw a boy he'd been casing since he had decided to scope civilians, er,_ scout else where for talent_. The boy was tall, roughly 6'0 at full height, 16 years of age, had ear lobe length black hair that went all over the place, and neon green eyes. He ran track and made the Highest Honors on the Honor Roll with top grades of his class.

His name: Xavier Prosper.

'Even his name fits.' thought the Commander. He would choose this boy to be the first of a new army; a cyborg army. After all, he could break a teenage boy's spirits easily.

Xavier's ambitions in life were different than what the Commander intended. For one; he wanted to survive High School. True he was smart and athletic; a rare combination at his school, but had a plethora of problems.

For starters; his eye sight was failing; he'd be blind in less than a year.

Secondly, his parents were splitting.

Thirdly, his sister had just died; killed by a drunk driver.

Fourthly, His dad had begun beating him after losing ten years sobriety.

Finally, the operation that could save his eyes was not covered by their insurance.

On an outside glance, sure Xavier had a good life, but really; it royally stunk!

"Hey X, ready for that meet tomorrow?" asked his best friend Zack.

"No, but I'll do my best, Z." said Xavier. The pair often joked it was a good thing there wasn't a Yolanda or a Yuki at their school that they were friends with or they would be X, Y, Z.

They separated and Xavier decided to take the long way home to avoid a beating for a while; his dad had been hitting the whiskey early that day. It was his hope that his dad would be passed out whenever he got home. The operatives for the Commander smirked as Xavier walked past them.

"Now." Xavier heard a voice say and he felt something hit him in the neck before the world began to spin as he collapsed.

The next thing he knew was he was lying on a cold metal table without any clothing on. He could feel the cold metal shackles on his wrists and ankles. He was unable to see anything beyond the bright lights beating down on him, almost blinding him. The first thing that came to mind was alien abduction but looking out the corners of his eyes away from the bright lights, Xavier saw only the standard equipment for an operating room.

Having watched too much science fiction Xavier's mind immediately jumped to illegal experiment. And he was scared stiff.

He could hear an argument moving closer to where he was. He shivered slightly from fear and from cold.

"HE DID NOT VOLUNTEER FOR THIS!" yelled an elderly man's voice.

'Hey that voice sounds familiar,' thought Xavier.

"IF YOU DO NOT DO WHAT I ASK I WILL KILL THIS BOY!" said another voice, a deep bass voice that carried no bluff in its timbre. Xavier knew if the old man didn't buckle the other man _would_ kill him.

'Better to die normally than as a guinea pig.' he thought. He practically heard the older man break.

"I am not medical doctor, I cannot perform this alone." he said.

"I will get a renowned surgeon, perhaps you've heard of her, Dr. Tsukina Light?" he said.

"You already have her, don't you?" said the older man.

"THOMAS!" said an old woman's voice.

"Tsukina, are you alright, have they harmed you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Thomas." she said.

"Your teams will be arriving shortly, failure to comply from either of you will result in the death of the other and the boy." said the man and Xavier heard the doors open and close.

"We're really very sorry." said the old woman walking over to him. She bent over his forehead and brushed some hair from his eyes. Xavier almost flinched from physical contact. So this was Dr. Tsukina Light. She was a very famous doctor but who was this 'Thomas' they kept talking to? The older man walked to Xavier's other side.

"I am deeply sorry, my boy." he said and Xavier caught his breath catch in his throat.

'Dr. Thomas LIGHT! So that's what the T in T.X stood for.'

"Y-you're _the_ Dr. Light!" he said in shock. The old man stroked his beard as a way of response.

"Yes. I suppose you know of me because of my late creation Mega Man." he said.

"Thomas, those machines were never alive." said Tsukina Light flatly.

"We're not getting into this now; we haven't the time, Tsukina. What is your name?" asked Thomas Light.

"Xavier Prosper." said Xavier, barely able to make his voice work. Tsukina looked over and reached to a previously unseen tank and placed a mask on Xavier's face.

"Know that we are truly sorry, Xavier." she said as he blacked out.

* * *

**Tsukasa**: Hopefully this is a bit better than the first time I posted this. I will be posting three more chapters and then I'll go from there. I already have the whole X arc written, but I'm most familiar with X than any of the other games in that series. Actually of the whole series the games I'm most familiar with are X, X2, X4, & X7. For the other games, well there's You-Tube and The X-Collection, though I'm contemplating just going my own direction after 2 and just using the Mavericks from the subsequent games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukasa:** This is a re-posting of a fic from my main profile on this one. A couple of reasons for this would be:

A, Almost all my video game stuff is here anyway and

B, I felt like it

B isn't a good reason, but there you go. Reminder from Chapter 1: I will be posting up through chapter four in one go as I already have the X arc written.

**Project X**

Disclaimer: Mega Man and Everything else I reference belong to Capcom and their various owners (two that I can name off the top of my head being Disney and Takeuchi). However, I own Xavier (well mostly), Zack (who I hope won't end up a Gary Stu), Dr. Tsukina Light, my villains, and Xavier's family

Chapter 2: Lost

After Xavier succumbed to unconsciousness Tsukina looked to Thomas.

"How could you join such a shady group? How Thomas!" she said angrily gesturing at him. She smoothed some white hairs back into her fraying bun. She looked like someone's grandmother, not a renowned surgeon. She was wearing white scrubs while Thomas was wearing a lab coat.

"I was upset over the loss of Rock, Roll and Blues. I don't care if you never considered them alive, because they were alive to me! Do you know how it hurt to only see Tristan on his birthday and on one holiday a year? Once my robots glitched and developed personalities beyond their programs I used them to fill the gap Tristan left. To me they _were_ Tristan's younger siblings. I wasn't thinking clearly and with the loss of my lab I needed a job to keep a float." he said. "This is entirely my fault, but please do not continually remind me of that."

Tsukina's piercing gaze softened a bit, looking at her ex-husband.

"I never got over you, you know. I never stopped loving you, but your career and my career couldn't co-exist, I felt like Tristan and I were second fiddle to your and Wily's robotics company." she said. "I just cannot stand how you let machines get in the way of real life!"

"So it's back to that!" said Thomas. Their team arrived and they readied themselves for this unpleasant procedure. Neither would ever forgive themselves for cracking so easily, but it would have been far worse to have had an innocent's blood on their hands.

'May God forgive me,' thought Thomas as they prepared to begin.

'Forgive me,' thought Tsukina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack Watson knocked on the door of the Prosper residence, Xavier hadn't been in school that day. He brushed his long blonde hair from his blue eyes. He heard shuffling and saw a drunk-as-a-skunk Charles Prosper answer the door.

'At this hour?' thought Zack.

"Wha yo' wan?" he slurred.

"Where's Xavier?" asked Zack: He knew what Charles did and had threatened the man on occasion, his response was not very reassuring,

"He didun come HIC! home." he said before slamming the door in Zack's face.

'Didn't come home? Not good!' Zack raced to his bike and began to peddle as fast as he could to the nearest graveyard, his car having been totaled recently. He arrived at the cemetery and hopped off, rolling his bike alongside himself to where, if Xavier were here, his friend would be.

There were two tombstones an older one that read:

_AXL CHRISTOPHER PROSPER_

_19XCIV-200X_

_Beloved Son and Brother_

Zack tried not to think about the sad circumstances involving the first but was especially saddened by the second which read:

_ALIA ISABELLA PROSPER_

_20IX-20XX_

_Beloved Daughter and Sister_

Only eleven and she died. This showed there was no justice in the world anymore. Xavier wasn't there. He would have run to Zack's house if he had run away and he hadn't. Xavier was missing!

'Be rational, there are two other places he could be holed up at. Crap! Curfew!' thought Zack. He was going to have to resume his search for his friend the next day. If only he hadn't totaled his car, he could have checked out the other places that very day.

'Xavier's fine, he's not in any trouble,' Zack kept repeating this mantra as he biked home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier awoke stiff and sore on a hard metal floor that was frigid to his cheeks and hands. On the upside he was wearing clothing this time. He sat up and he felt, extra heavy. He looked down to see he was wearing a skin tight bodysuit made of strange spandex-rubbery material. It was slate gray. He checked himself over for any changes to himself only to find his wild black hair much shorter, and a metal plate embedded into his skin on the back of his neck. He looked to see holes in his sleeves where two other such plates were visible. He located two more near his bare feet. He found two more by twisting, and ignoring the pain: One near the base of his spine, and one on his right shoulder.

'What are these things?' he wondered. He heard the door open and sprung to attack when he saw it was Tsukina Light being escorted in at gun point.

"Try anything and we'll kill her." said the guard. Xavier stood still, the threat working on him as it had both doctors the day before. She checked him over,

"He's fully healed." she said in shock. "Any stiffness or soreness?"

"When I woke up." said Xavier, "What did you do to me?" Tsukina looked down.

"We, Thomas and I were-," she began but a guard grabbed her.

"Project X is doing well?" asked the bass from yesterday.

"The good doctor verified he was fully healed. The enhanced healing the old fool mentioned kicked in, Commander." said the guard to a man who looked like an evil, overly bulked GI Joe.

'So it's this 'Commander's' idea.' thought Xavier fixing his anger towards that man.

"My name's Xavier." said Xavier defiantly.

"You will answer to whatever name I see fit to give you, cyborg!" snapped the 'Commander.'

'Cyborg?' thought Xavier as he was dragged out of the room. He began struggling, winning actually until a guard zapped him with electricity.

"Enough, cyborg!" said the guard.

Xavier was thrown into a large room before the doors were sealed behind him.

"Listen and listen well Cyborg X, you will not defy me. If you do I shall not only punish you but I also punish the good doctor and her ex-husband." Xavier had a decision to make, be selfish and get everyone hurt or comply.

'Dr. Light and Dr. Light are the only two in this whole place who give a damn about me.' he thought resignedly, how he began to hate the Commander.

"Good, now Cyborg X, you will show me how well your new parts work, assume your battle mode!"

'Battle mode?'

"Visualize your self changing!" said Dr. Thomas Light.

'Changing into what?' wondered Xavier. He closed his eyes. 'Battle Mode? What would it even look like? Think, who did the robotic part? Dr. Light, duh! Wait, DUH!' He pictured armor like the famous blue bomber's and was rewarded by the pain of all seven of his metal plates heating up.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain while dropping to his knees. When he opened his eyes, he saw his body was now encased in blue armor.

'I did it?' he wondered.

"Very good, Cyborg X now let's see you fight!" said the Commander and several doors opened around the arena sized room. From them emerged robots with guns on them.

'Ah crap!'

Xavier found out the hard way he could run very fast. It took getting shot twice before he was able to tap in his enhanced speed. He couldn't run forever.

'Do I have any weapons?' he wondered. He managed to flip, with far more flexibility than he'd previously had, over a robot and punched _through_ its head.

'That's a start-AH!' he'd gotten shot again. 'Now what? Wait, I look like Mega Man, maybe..' he focused on his right forearm and with a yell of pain it became the infamous Mega Buster, his right hand still there, but it had, like Mega Man's, withdrawn into his armor and his armor had enlarged itself. He couldn't figure out how to fire though.

A robot was aiming for his face. On instinct he raised his buster arm at the robot and thought,

'FIRE!' with that his buster formed a blast and fired, the recoil jerking his arm up slightly. Afterwards he figured out how to fire without being on the brink of death. Charge shots came after he'd been distracted and hadn't let out his shot right away. Then it built up and cut a path of destruction through the robots. He was running on pure adrenaline, though the pain from his three bullet wounds wasn't helping. He looked to see if he were bleeding to find that he wasn't: The bullets had impacted hard on his armor but hadn't drawn blood. It was this attention lapse that got him shot in the forehead.

XXXXXX

Zack had ditched school. Hey it was for a very good cause, loyalty was always a good cause. He saw Xavier's mother with her new beau. He knew the snobbish woman wouldn't part with any information nor let her son, whom she'd washed her hands of, stay with her.

"Ms. Chant?" Zack asked. She stopped walking.

"Zack Watson." she said.

"Ms. Chant, your son's missing." said Zack. "I was wondering if you'd seen him."

"I haven't." she said before walking away. Her male companion said,

"You never mentioned you had a kid!" Well at least he had a bonus for himself: The evil ice queen had never liked him whenever he and Xavier were little. Though it might had to have done with-, No. He and his whole family had washed their hands of Grandfa-no, of _Albert_. Especially his father, to be the son of-, again not thinking of it.

He had two plausible places left to look.

'I have to find him! I have to!' thought Zack. He tried to remember where they had been when he'd last seen Xavier.

'Corner of Cross and Nail.' he remembered. He rushed back and stood remembering. He and Xavier lived on the same street yet he'd taken the long way home. Zack knew why, but that meant someone had to have seen him. Or there might be evidence, the first 48 hours were the most important, or so all the crime dramas he watched said. He looked around and wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. He had to try though.

'I'd better call the other two places first.' thought Zack pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey, Rico! It's Z, is X there? No? Thanks." he said. He hung up and dialed the arcade both frequented.

"Hey Motoki! It's Z! You seen X? No? Well thanks anyway." Not there either. Zack was about to walk away when something caught his eye. Zack didn't know why it stood out to him, but he walked over to an alleyway. It was the casing for a bullet: An oddly shaped bullet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukasa:** This is a re-posting of a fic from my main profile on this one. A couple of reasons for this would be:

A, Almost all my video game stuff is here anyway and

B, I felt like it

B isn't a good reason, but there you go. Reminder from Chapter 1: I will be posting up through chapter four in one go as I already have the X arc written.

**Project X**

Disclaimer: Mega Man and Everything else I reference belong to Capcom and their various owners. However, I own Xavier (well mostly), Zack (who I hope won't end up a Gary Stu), Dr. Tsukina Light, my villains, and Xavier's family

Chapter 3:Time Keeps on Slipping, into the Future

Zack picked up the casing in a tissue, remembering the crime shows and on impulse hopped on his bike and peddled away as fast as he could. He arrived at a slummy part of town, but he knew there were a few ex-hoods who had worked with Gr-_Albert_ in the past that might help him based on _him_. Before the first Robot War, his family denied Albert was insane and let him babysit Zack once. BIG MISTAKE. Zack was exposed to the criminal element and knew of a hood that specialized in bullet manufacturing, and he did so often for Albert.

Hopefully he was out of jail.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Zack Watson." said Zack.

"Who?" asked the man.

"I used to be Zack, W-Wily," he said softly looking around hoping no one was near enough to hear him say _that_ name.

The door was flung open.

"The little blonde kid! I remember you." the beefy man said. "What can I do for the grandkid of my best customer?"

"You can tell me what this is." said Zack, "And promise to not tell anyone Wily reproduced."

"I can do both." said the man, "Though the second I can see the reason for very well."

Zack proffered the casing.

"This didn't come from a bullet." he said looking at it, "It's part of a tranquilizer dart that got chipped off. Not many people commission this type. I sold one to some military guy a few days ago, tranquilizers are best fresh."

"Days? As in maybe two?" asked Zack hoping the man would say no.

"Yeah, said it was for some recruitment thing." he said.

"Do you have his address?" asked Zack coming to one conclusion: Kidnapping.

"Yeah, why?" asked the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier was rushed to the operating table to make sure he would live; well that was only the reasons for the two Dr. Lights. The Commander's reason was to check for any lasting damage to his golden goose. The reason the bullet did the damage it did was the metal on his bones wasn't yet set, and therefore weak.

"He'll live but he'll be offline for a while." said Dr. Tsukina Light.

"Good, while he's out, Dr. Light, not you, him. I want you to erase him memories. I want to stamp his defiance out before it can start and cause trouble." said the Commander.

"I cannot do that!" said Dr. Thomas Light.

"He means he can't do that yet. Xavier- Cyborg X is still too unstable for any massive brainwave tampering." said Dr. Tsukina Light.

"Very well we will wait until he is in the green." said the Commander, "Which is?" he asked looking at Dr. Thomas Light.

"Five hours." he said.

"Good." said the Commander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Zack after promising not to reveal his source to the police arrived at the police station with all the evidence he needed.

"Watson?" asked a detective. Zack looked over at the detective (It was an older man) from across the room. He walked over.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're not making this up are you?" the detective asked.

"NO! Xavier Prosper was kidnapped by some psychopaths and given family history I know psychopaths." said Zack pointedly. The officer nodded, his birth name had come up in a background check.

"We'll look into this." he said.

"Thank you for believing me, Detective Tracy." said Zack. The man nodded to Zack.

"We'll do our best." he said.

Zack left and Detective Tracy smirked. The guy at the address Zack Watson né Wily, had given him had been on his radar for weeks. This kid had just given him his means to finally get a warrant.

'I've got you now.' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm klaxons blared. The five hours the good doctor and her ex had asked for had gone by and now he was being raided by the police.

"Get him to the basement!" The commander ordered. Xavier, still in battle mode was wheeled into an elevator and placed in a stasis pod, once he had forced the doctors to hook him up to the necessary systems he pointed a gun at Tsukina Light's head.

"Wipe his memories now and implant false ones that he is a loyal soldier to me and that he volunteered for this." the Commander ordered.

"I can't do that! I don't even know how to tamper with memories!" said Thomas Light.

"Do it!" he said placing his finger on the trigger. Dr. Light began to write codes and Tsukina saw what he was doing and once he finished he flung himself on Tsukina as the capsule slammed shut.

"What did you do!" he yelled.

"That Capsule is sealed. You cannot use that boy for your schemes any longer." said Thomas Light.

With that the Commander shot Thomas Light in the head, killing him instantly causing Tsukina Light to cry out. He aimed his gun at her whenever the doors burst open. A cop shot the Commander in the shoulder forcing him to drop his pistol.

"Hands on your heads!" they yelled. Tsukina was sobbing over her husband's corpse.

"Dr. Light! Are you alright?" asked an EMT paramedic. Tsukina kept sobbing.

Dr. Thomas Xavier Light was declared dead at the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan Light was going about his normal routine, working at the hospital, he was an oncologist. He had a wife and three kids, two boys and a girl. He hadn't spoken to his father in ten years, his mother in twelve. His mother denied him his father growing up except for on his birthday and a holiday every year. His father naturally chose Christmas. As his father grew older his beard made him look like Santa clause. This delighted his children the last time he visited. Then Wily went mad. His dad stopped visiting for his son's own safety. Tristan understood that. His mother, on the other hand, had no excuse what so ever.

"Dr. Light!" said a voice and he looked up to see an intern run over to him.

"Call for you at the front desk!" she said.

"Thank you." said Tristan. He walked through the hospital and walked over to the desk.

"Hello? Dr. Light here." he said.

"Tristan Light?" asked a man's voice, "This is Detective Richard Tracy. I regret to inform you that your father Thomas Xavier Light was murdered today." The phone slipped through Tristan's numbed fingers. He grabbed the phone,

"You there?" asked Detective Tracy.

"Y-yes. I'll be there as soon as I can." said Tristan.

On the next flight out, he and his family were sitting in subdued silence. His wife patted him on his arm as the plane took off.

"He lived a long life." she said.

"I know it's just hard to believe he's gone." said Tristan.

"We'll get through this. The person who needs us right now is your mother." said Theresa.

"If she sticks around for the funeral." said Tristan bitterly.

"The past is the past." said Theresa angrily. His children, Thomas, Tara, and Tyler were asleep in the row across from them; he looked at them and sighed.

They arrived at a hospital.

"Your mother is inside with a trauma specialist." said a paramedic.

"Thank you." he said. He entered the room and saw his mother was a mess.

"Mom." he said. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You-You look so like him!" she sobbed.

"It's ok." he said.

"He died protecting me!" she sobbed.

After leaving His mother with the kids and Theresa he walked out to see he police interviewing a young blonde boy who looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

"This young man helped us shut down the militant group responsible for kidnapping your mother and murdering your father along with the young man's best friend." said the officer whenever Tristan walked over.

"Thank you." he said.

"Zack Watson." said the boy offering a hand.

"Dr. Tristan Light." said Tristan.

"My condolences." said Zack sadly, "We both lost. If only I had searched longer that first day!"

"It's no use contemplating what ifs, Zack." said the officer.

'Watson, that name sounds familiar…' wondered Tristan. 'Wait, wasn't Wily's wife's maiden name, Watson? He's a Wily! Yet he helped a Light? They did mention his friend. I suppose I'll reserve judgment for this Wily.'

Zack exited the hospital fighting his emotions. He'd wait till he was alone until he broke down. His friend was gone! GONE!

Xavier's father hadn't even cared. Zack looked to the sky, 'Now what?'

The capsule containing Xavier was transported to the main headquarters of Light Industries which was buried in yet another earthquake. Wars followed, years passed, technology was lost, and knowledge was gained, disease spread rapidly. Soon mankind was back to the days of early robotics with no robotic miracle such as Mega Man.

Dr. Cain was excavating a large portion of what had once been a sprawling metropolis.

What had had found: Nothing, not a single piece of technology from the past, from when Dr. Light was around.

"We found something in area E-46." said a robot. If this last spot didn't yield anything big, Dr. Cain would give up the dig and got back to his other job.

'One last chance.' he thought. 'Maybe my luck will change.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukasa:** This is a re-posting of a fic from my main profile on this one. A couple of reasons for this would be:

A, Almost all my video game stuff is here anyway and

B, I felt like it

B isn't a good reason, but there you go. Reminder from Chapter 1: I will be posting up through chapter four in one go as I already have the X arc written.

**Project X**

Disclaimer: Mega Man and Everything else I reference belong to Capcom and their various owners. However, I own Xavier (well mostly), Zack (who I hope won't end up a Gary Stu), and my next Dr. Light (who I hope won't turn into a Sue)

Chapter 4: The start of something new

21XX

Dr. Cain had discovered a buried laboratory. What's more was there was a very good possibility that it was Dr. Light's! There was one snag, if they found anything they'd have to tell the owner of the property. At the moment he didn't know whose property it was.

"Check the database for me." he asked an assistant as he had the digging robots excavate E-46 further. After hours of watching the robots dig his assistant came back.

"Dr. Cain sir! We found the owners and you won't believe who it is." said the assistant holding up the data pad. Dr. Cain's jaw dropped. It listed a Dr. T.X. Light as the owner. And this was not the 20XX listing of it was of a _current_ T.X. Light whose PhD was in _robotics_.

"Shall I call them?" asked the assistant.

"Yes, by all means he said. The assistant left. Ten minutes later they returned.

"She's on her way." the assistant said.

The current Dr. T.X. Light had been working on her latest project whenever her personal secretary entered.

"The assistant to a Dr. Cain called, they might have found your ancestor's laboratory." they said.

"Thanks Ceil." said Dr. Light setting down her tools. The unit would take a little while longer. She exited the lab and hopped on a motorbike and zipped off into the distance. She hoped they had found the secret lab of her ancestor. Maybe his work could show her she was working in the right direction. She reveled in the simplicity of life whenever she rode her bike. It drove her uncle nuts because it was so dangerous.

'He only cares because without me Light Industries wouldn't have its customary 'Dr. Light' as CEO.' she thought bitterly. Her uncle had pushed her from a young age to excel.

She arrived and parked her bike near the other vehicles, it had taken several hours, air transport would have been faster but she preferred the feel of her bike on the road.

"Who are you?" asked a guard.

"Dr. Light." she said.

"_You're_ Dr. Light?" he asked.

"It's my gender isn't it?" she said when she knew the real reason. She was 14 and looked 8. This she hated very much. She had to modify her motorbike so she could drive it.

"How old are you little girl? Seven?" he said laughing, "Where are you parents?"

"SEVEN! I'M FOURTEEN EVEN IF I DON'T LOOK IT AND MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" yelled Dr. Light. Her youthful appearance was a sore spot for her. She pulled out her identification. The guard disengaged the security fields and she strode through angrily.

'Dr. Cain isn't expecting _that_.' thought the guard as the diminutive scientist disappeared from his line of sight.

Dr. Cain was in the buried laboratory whenever he heard a scuffling noise. He saw a rope hit the floor and a small form lower their self down the rope.

'Is the current Dr. Light old and frail?' he wondered. Then the figure stepped into the light and he stared a long time. It looked like a child playing dress up. The figure was a girl that much was clear. She had on loose jeans and a gray t-shirt under a small tailored lab coat. Her thick black hair was tied up into a pair of buns on top of her head with pig tails trailing down. Her blue eyes held an intelligence he did not expect to see in someone so young.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dr. Cain?" asked the girl, her voice older sounding than he expected.

"Yes and you are?" he asked.

"Dr. T. X. Light." she said.

"_You're_ Doctor T. X. Light?" he questioned then his assistant's voice rang back in his memory,

'**She**'s on her way.' That still didn't mean this little girl was Dr. Light.

"You can't be, you're only a child." he said. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm fourteen!" she yelled. "I'm **_not_** a child!"

"Fourteen, that's an adult." said Dr. Cain sarcastically.

"How old were you when you got your doctorate?" asked the girl.

"Thirty." he said.

"I was only eight! My uncle forced me through an accelerated program. I was forced to grow up very quickly. Don't call me a child!" she yelled.

"Do you have identification?" Dr. Cain asked. The girl glared and pulled out her identification.

It read:

Tsukina Xavia Light

Age: 14

Gender: F

Height: 4'8

Weight: 80 lbs

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

And there was a security pass for Light Industries stating that this girl really was the CEO, one Dr. T. X. Light.

"Dr. Light, I apologize. I wasn't expecting-," he began.

"Save it. You're not the first and you won't be the last." said Dr. Light. She walked to the edge of the light and pulled out a small light and looked around.

"Wow." she said. She walked around the destroyed room. Dr. Cain too looked around. "We have a picture of this place." said Dr. Light. "It has the original T.X. Light and his most famous creation in the picture though."

"Mega Man? There is a photo of him?" Dr. Cain asked in awe.

"Yes. He really was the Blue Bomber." she said poking around a head of Dr. Cain.

"What the?" she said. Dr. Cain caught up and in a more intact portion of the room was a large capsule. She searched it and found an old data disk. She pulled out her data pad and had it scanned. The blue print that it showed her made her gasp. She showed it to Dr. Cain.

"My word!" he said.

"I know, but there are some files corrupted, I hope it isn't important." she said. She looked at the dimensions for the blue print and then at the capsule. She walked over to it and saw it had a computer display next to it. She blew the dust off the key pad and touched it. The capsule came to life. She backed away, her hand hitting the keypad. The random numbers she hit made it turn on all the sensors surrounding the device. It was doing a check list of sorts.

Then the capsule opened, revealing a humanoid figure covered in blue armor.

Dr. Light gasped and walked forwards to see a larger version of the blue bomber, he was hooked up to multiple wires and he looked asleep. She leaned over him and was surprised to see he was _breathing_.

"Oh my!" she gasped and then a pair of neon green eyes shot open locking with her ice blue ones.

"Wh-who are you?" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX x XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness was all he knew. Then he was awakened by a girl's voice saying,

'Oh My!' upon opening his eyes he saw a semi familiar face looking down at him with unmistakable ice blue eyes. They grabbed at him but he couldn't remember why. Nor could he remember anything else for that matter. A named floated about, it was

X-something.

"Wh-who are you." he said, barely at a whisper. The girl looked very young, maybe nine years old. She had thick black hair piled into buns on her head, and a round face with eyes that were slightly slanted, hinting at some Oriental heritage, she had a small frame and was wearing a perfectly tailored labcoat with a t-shirt, the rest he couldn't see on account of his supine position.

"I'm Tsuki Light." she said. Light, that was familiar too. A face came to his mind, a face with a long white beard and the exact same ice blue eyes. He also wore a lab coat.

'Dr. Light; that was what he was called.' he remembered and an older woman with white hair and brown eyes also called Dr. Light, but she had worn scrubs.

"What are you called?" she asked. He thought for a while trying to grab that 'X' name.

"I, I can't remember." he said.

"Remember? You were activated before this point?" asked Tsuki.

"Activated?" he asked.

"What we call turning a robot on for the first time." said Tsuki.

"I am not a robot." said he. That much he did know.

"He's not, Dr. Light, look! Some of these systems are life support." said a man's voice. He sat up to see a middle aged man pointing to some screens.

"Dr. Light?" he asked. Tsuki nodded,

"I'm actually Dr. Tsukina Xavia Light." she said shrugging.

'Xavia sounds familiar.' he thought.

"What is he then?" asked Tsuki (Dr. Light).

"A cyborg. Cyborg X." he said as a shadow of a memory came to the surface, and he knew with chilling certainty it was correct.

Tsukasa: And that's where I'll leave this for now


	5. Chapter 5

**Project X**

Disclaimer: Mega Man and Everything else I reference belong to Capcom and their various owners. However, I own Xavier (well mostly), Zack (who I hope won't end up a Gary Stu), and my next Dr. Light (who I hope won't turn into a Sue)

Chapter 5: Thank You Very Much, oh Mr. Roboto

Dr. Light gasped,

"That must be the corrupted data." said Dr. Light as it dawned on her.

"I don't remember anything." said the boy, Cyborg X.

"People barely accept robots, Dr. Light, they'll never accept a cyborg." said the man.

"Dr. Cain, why would you think such a thing?" asked Dr. Light. The man (Dr. Cain) shook his head.

"What is it you are working on as of current that has the public in an uproar?" Dr. Cain asked.

"Bionics." said Dr. Light dejectedly.

"A cyborg by definition is a human with robotic limbs seamlessly integrated into their body. What you're doing is small compared to this boy." he said.

"You're right. But how do we make him look human?" asked Dr. Light.

Cyborg X had sat up and saw the data pad on the floor and picked it up looking at Mega Man X's blue print.

"You could pretend I'm him. I think I'm based off of this blue print." said Cyborg X.

"He's right." said Dr. Cain looking between the monitors and the blue print in Cyborg's X's hands. Dr. Light shrugged,

"It looks like the blue print would have worked had it been built, but there are a lot of bugs in it." said Dr. Light examining it, "This is way beyond anything I've ever dreamed of. But we couldn't rightfully call them androids, because we're going to replicate them after Cyborg X and this blue print."

"What if we call them replica androids or reploids?" said Dr. Cain.

"Reploids, I like it." said Dr. Light, "As for you, why not just call you X?" she said addressing Cyborg X.

"Sounds good to me." said X (Cyborg X).

Six weeks later

Dr. Light and Dr. Cain were up to their eyeballs in failed reploids. X was helping as best he could, Dr. Light and Dr. Cain teaching him about robotics as they went along.

"Maybe instead of improving the design maybe you should only fix what you can fix, and not try to innovate?" said X. Dr. Light and Dr. Cain looked at him and then seemed to mentally smack themselves and say duh!

"We were looking at this the wrong way." said Dr. Cain, Dr. Light nodded and they resumed working.

Their first successful reploid was made two weeks later. He, as he was masculine in design, functioned well. His name was Alpha.

X seemed alright with pretending to not be human but Dr. Light caught him looking hurt whenever some zealot yelled at her and Dr. Cain for treating him too humanly. There was also his longing for knowing who he was before he had become a cyborg.

'No one in this place is ever happy.' she thought

Six months later

Reploids, once they had perfected correcting bugs in the blue prints without innovating, were now almost an essential part of life. X felt obsolete as he was not only the semi prototype, but his human half made him…inefficient. It was strange, he knew he was originally human but he was so much more robotic now. Plus he was pretending to be a machine, and his emotions were numb from disuse. He had amnesia that much he knew but he had never retrained himself to be human. He'd read about other cases of amnesia in the past and some the patients had to be fully rehabilitated. By acting robotic he had stunted his own rehabilitation.

True acting a little human the world could see as him adapting or mimicking human life.

'It was your idea to pretend to be an advanced android.' a voice in his mind sneered at him.

"X!" said Dr. Light's voice. He turned to see the small scientist walking over to him. She looked upset.

"They-They're making us create hunters to deal with the mavericks!" she said, her voice partly sadness, partly outrage.

Mavericks had become a problem that kept getting bigger and bigger with no signs of stopping in the foreseeable future. Perfectly normal reploids would malfunction and break the three laws. X knew he could break them, but tended not to as to avoid raising suspicions on himself. He feared his human half would lose the battle with his forced behavior if anything should arise in the future forcing him to do the right thing by acting outside the laws.

He saw a change appear in Dr. Light as the hunter reploids were built. She seemed to less of the teenage roboticist and more of an adult trapped in a teen's body with every passing day. Sigma was the first completed and the 7'4 monster stood a foot taller than Xavier, forcing the tall cyborg to look up to see Sigma's eyes. He was a bald humanoid solely dedicated to his mission. X always felt a weird sensation near him. Had he been more human he'd have been able to label it as the emotion of jealousy.

Three months later

Sigma entered the base heavily damaged dragging a red reploid behind him.

"Repair him." he ordered X, who had been trained to fix reploids. X picked up the red reploid carefully and walked to the lab seeing Dr. Cain patching up Sigma. He laid the red reploid on a lab table and gathered tools to begin repairing him. Midway through repairing the reploid he realized the design was identical to the blue prints found for the actual Mega Man X. He kept working steadily, the damage beginning to be taken care of by the nanites that could take care of minor things if they had enough energy to run. X hooked the reploid up to a consol to run a diagnostic/replenish the reploid's energy. The reploid came too whenever X had returned from eating.

"Where am I?" the reploid asked.

"At Maverick Hunter HQ. I'm X." said X. The reploid seemed to be grasping for a name and finally said,

"Zero." Zero, well that explained the stylized 'Z's' on the reploids shoulder armor.

"You were heavily damaged, I repaired you, do you have any lasting memory problems?" asked X.

"Data is corrupted." said Zero after trying to recall anything before this point. X nodded,

"I will be back; I need to report to Dr. Cain and Dr. Light." he said. Dr. Light seemed preoccupied whenever X crossed the lab but Dr. Cain was still working on repairing Sigma. He approached Dr. Light who looked up and stopped working on what looked like a hunk of metal.

"The reploid is functional. No memories and we did not build him; his structure is nearly identical to the original blue print, not the revised one we authorized others to use." said X.

"Nearly identical?" she said, "How old do you estimate him to be, X?"

"I'm not sure." said X.

"I'll take a look at him." said Dr. Light. "I need you to go check out something in the hospital downtown. It's a simple maintenance job."

"Very well." said X.

Dr. Light crossed the lab to see the red reploid watching her oddly.

"I'm Dr. T. X. Light, you are?" she said offering a hand to the reploid.

"Zero. Is it common for a human to be polite to us machines?" he asked.

"Probably not; will you allow me to examine you?" she asked dropping her hand. Zero shrugged. Dr. Light looked at the screen displaying the blue print.

"Computer, bring up blue print X one." she said Zero saw what looked to be the blue prints of the android who'd tended to him.

"Cross reference." she commanded.

"95% match." the computer said emotionlessly.

"Carbon dating?" she asked. She saw the date and gasped.

"Over a hundred years old!" she said, "Do you remember who built you?"

"No." said Zero.

"Well everything else checks out. Someone must have gotten these prints and built you." said Dr. Light, "You're free to do as you please."

"What's with the blue android?" asked Zero.

"Oh, he's X. He was built by my ancestor, who was also called Dr. Light. We copied his blue prints to replicate him, so we call them replica androids _reploids_." said Dr. Light, "X is years beyond anything Dr. Cain or myself could have dreamed of ten months ago."

X arrived at the hospital and the staff led him through the maze of hallways into a basement filled with obsolete equipment. They led him to a large pair of doors labeled "Cyro."

"Our freezing tanks have been malfunctioning. Repair as many as possible and defrost those who do not need medical treatment as you see fit." said a doctor.

"Yes, doctor." said X. He moved around taking care of the defrosting medical needs patients. Then he found the others that were just volunteers for science. There was a group of frozen people off to the side with orange paint on the floor, orange signifying something to X, something bad. On the floor in red was written,

'Penal cyro tanks.'

'Criminals?' thought X in confusion.

He fixed their tanks seeing they all had dates input for defrosting so they could be punished further. One tank had him freeze; out of the tank stared a hauntingly familiar face.

_"**My name's Xavier**." _

_"You will answer to whatever name I see fit to give you, cyborg!" _

_ "Listen and listen well Cyborg X, you will not defy me. If you do I shall not only punish you but I also punish the good doctor and her ex-husband." _

X shook his head, clearing it of the voices but that name,

'Xavier. **_X-_**avier!' he thought. 'My name is Xavier!' He fixed the cyro tank and walked over to see techs near a tank too far gone to restart the freezing process. He'd managed to fix every tank save that one. Luckily, it was one that was a volunteer for science.

**_100 years ago_**

Zack Watson had done some stupid things but this took the cake. Actually volunteering for this, was insanity! But he had nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

'Plus I'll see that slime ball brought to justice.'

**_Present_**

X walked back to the laboratory in good spirits. He actually smiled. He ran right into Dr. Light.

"I remembered my name!" he said happily.

"Name? Oh! What is it?" she asked.

"Xavier." said X(avier).

"Xavier, I like it!" said Dr. Light, "It suits you. Did everything go well at the hospital?"

"Yes. I only let one cyro tank defrost and it was safe to do so anyway." said Xavier.

"Let's celebrate your rediscovery of your name; I have some edible food in the staff dining room." said Dr. Light.

"Lead the way." said Xavier.

After a month, Zero had risen through the hunter ranks at an amazing rate, having chosen to join after Sigma complimented his fighting during a simulator he'd been fooling around in. He checked in on X and Dr. Light regularly, considering both good friends. X was good for always finding energy capsules whenever Zero needed them and Dr. Light was one of the few humans who treated him as if he were more than a talking toaster. They'd started poker night, Dr. Light cleaning everyone else out despite seeming to be the worst player. Dr. Cain didn't approve at first, but joined in, nearly beating Dr. Light.

Another month passed and Zero couldn't help but notice there was something seriously wrong with Sigma. He seemed to be talking to voices in his head sometimes but that was impossible: A reploid couldn't go insane! Looking back, Zero would wish he had reported his suspicions to Dr. Light or Dr. Cain. Just two short weeks after this observation all hell would break loose and one would be responsible; Sigma.

* * *

R&R, I will be posting through chapter 8 this time through


	6. Chapter 6

**Project X**

Disclaimer: Mega Man and Everything else I reference belong to Capcom and their various owners

Chapter 6: Day of the Maverick

It had started off as a routine day. Dr. Light ate breakfast with Xavier and Dr. Cain. Dr. Cain looked over the mounting reports of maverick reploids and sighed while Dr. Light remotely ran Light Industries. Then Dr. Light retreated to her private labs in Maverick Hunter HQ where she worked on new things. Some were upgrades for the reploids at large; others were things she didn't want to share. Her bionics research was advancing slowly, due to the fact she had to work on it covertly. Xavier worked on a few small things while studying robotics whenever Dr. Light or Dr. Cain has a spare moment to teach him.

Zero found Xavier looking over a datapad filled with information on historical events.

"Hey X! Are Dr. Light or Dr. Cain busy?" he asked. Zero had picked up on human mannerisms quickly, Xavier beginning to retrain himself in being human at around the same time. He viewed the android as his brother.

"Dr. Light's shut up in her lab working on something or other and Dr. Cain is repairing Storm Eagle, he really got busted up in the latest Maverick attack." said Xavier.

"What?" asked Zero blinking in confusion.

"He was heavily damaged." said Xavier 'Was that how I talked over 100 years ago?' he wondered.

"X! Zero!" said a voice the pair turned to see Dr. Light was out of her lab early, covered in a fluid that looked suspiciously like the circulatory fluid from a reploid.

"What were you working on?" asked Xavier.

"Oh, this? I was helping drag Storm Eagle in. He was severely damaged, so he… leaked all over me." said Dr. Light searching for the right word. "I need your help with something."

"Alright." said Xavier.

"I have my communicator on if they need me." said Zero following Dr. Light and Xavier down the hall.

Dr. Light entered her lab followed by Xavier and Zero and they saw several parts of various inventions lying around haphazardly.

"I think I've nearly got it. But I need you here to watch and tell me exactly what goes wrong." said Dr. Light. She rushed over to a stack of papers. Dr. Light often used paper to work out complicated computations as she didn't trust the computers not to crash on her. After she was done she'd painstakingly copy everything into the computer after it worked. Dr. Light looked over the papers one last time before picking up a hunk of metal. It was white in color. Just as she was about to activate it the alarms blared.

"Mavericks!" she said in fear nearly dropping her invention.

"X, protect Dr. Light and get to Dr. Cain. I'll go investigate." said Zero. The android zipped out of the room leaving Xavier and a shaking Dr. Light in the room.

"Stay close to me!" said Xavier as his right hand converted into the buster.

"Ok." sobbed Dr. Light. He opened the door to see the lights were flickering. He stuck close to the walls with Dr. Light close by. He made it into the lab to see Dr. Cain on the floor his limbs at odd angles, Storm Eagle covered in blood.

"NOOO!" screamed Dr. Light causing the blood covered reploid to turn. Xavier charged up a shot.

"Stay back Dr. Light, he's gone maverick!" said Xavier.

"So the old piece of scrap deigns to honor us with his presence." snarled Storm Eagle advancing a step.

"Stay back." warned Xavier.

"It's too late, X. Sigma has enlightened all the hunters and soon we'll enlighten every single reploid! Join us!" said Storm Eagle. "Or are you too jealous."

Those words made Xavier pause. He was jealous of the hunters, slightly, as they had a purpose and he did not. Plus Dr. Cain seemed to give them more attention then any of other reploids.

"I'm not like you." said Xavier firmly.

"X, your six!" Zero's voice rang out before he felt a hard blow hit him from behind sending him forwards onto his face. Zero was at his side and Xavier looked to see Sigma standing with a malicious smile on his face. Dr. Light had backed into a corner and sat silently, too numb to move.

"I should thank you. You made eliminating yourselves all the easier by being in one spot." said Sigma pointing his beam saber at Dr. Light who was startled out of her numbness. She gripped her lump of metal tighter, her eyes hardening and gaining an emotion Xavier knew all too well whenever someone insulted her height or her appearance; anger. However, this anger was different: this was pure unbridled rage. Zero blasted Sigma to draw his attention away from Dr. Light. Sigma raised his beam saber whenever the room was washed in white light and a purple blast hit him in the back. Xavier turned to see Dr. Light was encased from head to toe in white armor that made her look like a reploid. The helmet had two points on it with a purple gem in it. Her neck covered in purple metal rings going into streamlined white body armor that molded around her thin frame. Her boots looked exactly like Xavier's, being the only non-streamlined element to her armor.

A purple blast was forming in the palm of her out stretched hand.

"Pursue us if you dare." said Sigma and Storm Eagle flew them away after blasting a hole in the lab wall.

"Protect the civilians. I'll patrol the facility. Hopefully there are some hunters left." said Dr. Light. "Plus, this armor doesn't have a long energy life; I need to be where I can constantly charge it."

"But X isn't a fighter." said Zero.

"He knows how, but he chooses not to." said Dr. Light, "Is it too much X?"

Xavier hesitated; he'd had nightmares whenever he'd been given combat training before. Nightmares of a sinister man that looked like the one in cyro, but more than Dr. Cain could die today.

"I'll do it." said Xavier. Dr. Light ran to the communications center.

"ATTENTION! EVACUATE THE CITY! SIGMA AND MOST OF THE HUNTERS HAVE GONE MAVERICK! THEY'VE BROKEN THE FIRST LAW ALREADY AND ARE WANTING TO DO IT AGAIN!" she yelled into it. She turned it off and nodded to Zero and Xavier who darted out of the lab.

Dr. Light cautiously explored the building finding many heavily damaged, but non-maverick, reploids and was relieved to see one of the 'medic' reploids was still fully functional and also non maverick.

"I'll go find others and bring them here." said Dr. Light. The medic nodded and went to tending the damaged reploids. The grand total of remaining non-maverick reploids in Maverick Hunter HQ: Thirteen including Xavier and Zero (With one being a cyborg and the other technically an android.). Dr. Light stayed near the display and saw the operator stations were fully functional. She placed the head set on after retracting her helmet and sitting down.

Xavier was horrified. He stood outside the Maverick Hunter HQ building and saw the citizens fleeing in a panic, easily being picked off by the mavericks. Xavier charged in, and blasted the weaker mavericks from the sky. But to do so he had to jump over vehicles. He managed to avoid becoming a smear on the road and jumped onto a car that nearly hit him and rode on the roof taking down the flying mavericks. He could see the shock on the citizen's faces that X, the peaceful android, was taking action and fighting.

'They probably think I've gone maverick too.' Xavier thought. 'I wonder how they'd react if they knew I didn't have any three laws programming to violate.' Xavier continued to destroy mavericks. There was a broken down police carrier being swarmed. Xavier charged up a shot and blasted the biggest of the mavericks drawing their fire and soon faced too many enemies. He received aid from the police and a short time later they were safe.

"I was under the impression all hunters were Maverick." said an officer.

"Only most of them, and strictly speaking I'm not a hunter." said Xavier. "Zero is the only hunter that is out and about that you should trust. I have to keep moving, I might be able to catch Sigma or at least one of his lackeys."

"Lack-key?" asked the police officer.

"Minion." said Xavier before rushing forwards to help another broken down car. The Other police transports had circled back to transfer the defrosted prisoners to actual prisons or to shelters if they were unable to clear the city.

"Welcome to the year 21XX, reprobates." said an officer. Xavier was far ahead whenever the prisoners were being transported outside.

Xavier crossed to clear sections of road, well clear of civilian traffic. Mavericks were swarming the roadside.

'This is going to be rough.'

He faced various mavericks the worst being the Bee Copters. They'd been such a useful tool until now. Now, he was regretting the Maverick Hunter HQ for being so well armed. If the Bee Copters weren't bad enough the roads were crumbling forcing him to dart across as quickly as possible.

He neared the floating fortress which sent out the motor drones.

'Memo to self spikes hurt.' he thought after nearly getting impaled by the spikes on the car parts of them.

'Light to X, any sighting of any of the major mavericks?' said Dr. Light just as Vile showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Project X**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own

Chapter 7: Day of the Maverick 2

_'Light to X, any sighting of any of the major mavericks?' said Dr. Light just as Vile showed up._

* * *

"Vile is here." said Xavier.

'Is he in his ride armor?' asked Dr. Light.

"Yes." said Xavier.

'Crap, I'll try to raise Zero. If not I'll try to get there myself.' said Dr. Light. 'Light out.' Xavier was left facing Vile in his ride armor. The small purple reploid was deadly enough without his ride armor. With it, he was lethal to any maverick and now Xavier was about to rumble with Vile. One thought was repeated over in his mind.

'This is going to hurt like crap.'

"They send an outdated piece of scrap to do a hunter's job? And here I thought I'd get the pleasure of facing the all mighty Zero!" sneered Vile.

"Outdated I might be but at least I'm not a maverick." he said without further ado the battle began.

Vile surged forwards, the large, hulking humanoid ride armor punching out at it did so. Xavier jumped backwards in an attempt to avoid the assault. It worked to a degree but the Bobba Fett look alike was a far better fighter than Xavier was. Xavier took a hit to the abdomen and hoped nothing organic was injured as he flew backwards through the air and landed hard on his back. Then Vile took pity on him, well Vile's version of pity, and zapped him with a stun bolt forcing Xavier to stay still to avoid getting zapped. Then Xavier heard, and felt the sound of the ride armor getting closer until Vile held him in one of the ride armor's large hands. Well more like squeezing him.

"You're pathetic. To think we were patterned after you. You were foolish to pursue us X. Now I will put you out of your misery and send you home to the scrap pile." Vile said.

Xavier heard the distinct whine of a buster charging up before the blue plasma bolt lanced out hitting the ride armor at the joint knocking the arm off sending Xavier to his knees. Vile, now less confident due to the damage to his ride armor retreated into the flying fortress before the mavericks retreated as a whole.

"X, you ok?" asked Zero worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just low on energy." said Xavier before he fell forwards into Zero's arms. His form glowed and Zero saw the armor had vanished leaving a battered teenage boy in his arms. A HUMAN teenage boy,

'Dr. Light, what is going on here?' thought Zero before he teleported away, with Xavier in his arms.

Dr. Light had removed her armor after Zero confirmed X was safe. Zero strode in, the unconscious Xavier in his arm.

"What's going on here? Why did he do this?" asked Zero.

"A human form?" gasped Dr. Light. Zero laid Xavier on a lab table, noting the strange body suit he was wearing.

"You aren't as shocked as you should be, Dr. Light." said Zero, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, you see, X isn't an android. He's a cyborg. We don't know why he was created or sealed up for over 100 years, but he is here none the less. His cybernetics were based on the blue prints for Mega Man X. So in a sense we didn't lie." said Dr. Light. "You know the general populace couldn't handle a cyborg."

"So what's his real name?" asked Zero, the blonde android simply staring at the teen that he considered to be his only true friend.

"Xavier. He only recently remembered it." said Dr. Light.

Zero tried to reconcile two images in his head. This boy was tall, and very skinny, with pale skin, and wild black hair that looked a bit long. This teen did not fit with the mature blue bomber he'd come to know. Then again, if he'd learned anything from his time at the lab, it was not to ever judge people by their appearances.

"Oh, by the way Dr. Light, happy fifteenth birthday." said Zero. Dr. Light stopped and mentally counted.

"Oh, it is." she said. "Happy birthday to me." she said bitterly. Dr. Cain's corpse had been claimed by his widow once the other maverick hunters were repaired enough to do escort duty. She hugged Dr. Light, saying how he'd considered the diminutive scientist like the daughter they'd always wanted. Dr. Light was still numb. She locked herself in her room for the remainder of that day.

Xavier awoke in pain, and had a strange amount of freedom of movement, almost as if he weren't encased in armor. He sat up painfully hissing from the pain in his abdomen and felt it to realize two things, his hand was glove free and he wasn't in armor, he was in some strange body suit.

"Awake at last sleeping beauty." said Zero and neon green eyes met with bright blue.

"Zero?" Xavier asked.

"Yep. Dr. Light said you'd reverted to a human form. But since you're a cyborg and all it was probably in your cybernetics to have you switch forms to conserve energy." said Zero. "She's still moping. You've been out several days."

'Human?' Xavier saw his reflection and his eyes widened. The sight of his reflection brought back a memory.

_He was walking in a building that had many lockers lining the hall ways with a blonde boy who looked eerily to Zero._

_'Hey X, if your hair were any longer you'd look like a tall skinny girl!' said the blonde._

_'Whatever, Z. At least I'm not a 'zero' on the female radar.' he said._

'Z, he was my best friend back then his name was Zzza, I can't remember!' Xavier gave up after several attempts to remember what 'Z' had stood for. But his nickname of 'X' was almost ironic. In fact it was funny. He must have laughed because Zero asked,

"What? Are you that ugly?"

"No, I remembered something. 100 years ago I had a friend who I called 'Z' and his nickname for me was 'X.' I just thought the irony was funny." said Xavier.

"'Z'? What did 'Z' stand for?" asked Zero.

"I can't remember." said Xavier sadly.

"I'd better get going; I need to scout for maverick activity in the city. Dr. Light made these spy things I'm to release near a confirmed maverick sight so she can be a better operator." said Zero.

"Wouldn't the former hunters know about this?" asked Xavier.

"Maybe, maybe not." said Zero.

"Zero, one more thing; that friend in my memories? He looked just like you only he was a human. What are the odds of that?" said Xavier. Zero shrugged,

"About the same odds of Dr. Light stripping down and doing the hula." he said.

A few days later Xavier was still low on energy but he had convinced Dr. Light to move about and they attended Dr. Cain's funeral. Xavier pretending to be a lab tech as no one could recognize him as a human. Dr. Light was cold and anger smoldered behind her eyes. Xavier was at a loss at what to do. Zero was gone for a few days at a time.

"What was that armor you used?" asked Xavier.

"It was the MEGA system. The Meta Encapsulated Granule Armor System. I'm trying to fix the power issues. If I perfect it I might be able to train myself to help you. But I'd have to be careful because if my armor takes too many hits it'll retract and I'll be left exposed. Plus I'm unable to have different abilities. I'd have to switch between different MEGA units. But considering they're small, I can carry them on my belt." said Dr. Light.

"But you don't do well with high stress situations." said Xavier.

"I know, that's why I'll train myself." said Dr. Light, "I will not be a crying coward again."

Xavier wasn't sure if he liked this new Dr. Light.

"I need you to go check on the people in the shelters. Take a land speeder." said Dr. Light.

"Sure." said Xavier. He dressed in a t-shirt and jeans wearing a name tag that read

Smith, Xavier. Lab Tech Maverick Hunter HQ, he packed up tools that he might need for repairing anything that might have broken, like their shields. He made his way past the room full of remaining hunters who were in a meeting talking about guard duty for the shelter. None of them could recognize Xavier either. But he would need an armed escort because he didn't have access to his buster in his human form.

"Excuse me." he said entering.

"Smith, you need something?" asked the reploid known as Signas. He was of highest rank, aside from Zero, of the Maverick Hunters left.

"I need an escort, I'm going to check on the shelter, sir." said Xavier almost feeling stupid for adding the sir.

"No need for formalities, Smith, and it's Gamma's turn to be on escort duty. Get Smith to and from that shelter safely or I'll let Zero train you for a week." said Signas smiling.

"Thank you." said Xavier.

Xavier picked out a two seater speeder, Gamma, the small green armored hunter, climbing in the passenger side.

"You cleared to drive this vehicle?" Gamma asked, worry showing in his bright green eyes, a shade lighter than Xavier's own eyes.

"Yes." said Xavier. Well **_X_** was cleared on all the vehicles. As Xavier, he was only cleared on the land speeder. Xavier pressed the ignition button and the speeder fired up.

"Hold on, we're going as fast as I can while being able to handle this to avoid any possible maverick confrontations." said Xavier. Gamma whimpered as they sped off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Project X**

Disclaimer: Mega Man and Everything else I reference belong to Capcom and their various owners. However, I own Xavier (well mostly), Zack (who I hope won't end up a Gary Stu), and my next Dr. Light (who I hope won't turn into a Sue)

Chapter 8:

Xavier made it to the shelter in one piece, Gamma as well, though Gamma's programming was taking a beating from the three laws screaming at him to protect Xavier, obey him, and self preservation.

"I'm driving on the way back." said Gamma firmly.

"Alright." said Xavier shrugging, had he been X driving like that Gamma wouldn't have batted an eye.

'Great I'm thinking of myself as two people.' thought Xavier shaking his head.

"Are you the ones Dr. Light sent?" asked a human security guard. Xavier recognized him as the police officer he'd saved during …_that_ day.

"Yes. I'm Xavier Smith, a lab tech here to help make sure everything is running smoothly, well the technology." said Xavier.

"Right this way." said the officer.

Xavier saw what looked to be every single human from the lower end of town in the shelter.

"Not everyone could get to the country to escape. The shields are fine but we worry about the generators." said a technician that was already there.

"Let me look." said Xavier, if he didn't know he could always have Gamma raise HQ and ask Dr. Light. The generator was fine, but it was showing the wear and tear of constantly being in operation. Xavier fixed a few loose things but turned to the tech.

"It's old. It can't handle the strain of being on for so long. Do you have any spare parts for it?" asked Xavier.

"Yes." said the tech. "Should we replace them?"

"Yes, but not until we have the building fully protected, you'll be fine for now, barring any direct assaults on the shelter. I'll talk to Commander Signas, he's now the hunter in charge, and see if I can get the remaining hunters to guard the building while the shields are down." said Xavier.

"Thank you Mr. Smith. While you're here, could you reinforce the barrier keeping the defrosted delinquents in?" said the tech.

"Sure." said Xavier.

Xavier followed the tech to the makeshift cell holding ten criminals confined to a small space. There were armed guards near it incase the barrier failed.

"Your wiring is faulty. I can fix that without turning it off." said Xavier examining the generator. He got out his tools and set to work, the tech wandered away and Xavier was left to work in peace.

"So you survived after all." remarked a voice. Xavier looked up to see the criminal whose cyro tank he'd fixed when he remembered his name.

"Have we met? Because I'm sure I'd remember someone as ugly as you." asked Xavier pretending to not recognize the man who haunted his nightmares.

"So the old fool really did wipe your memories, cyborg." said the man.

"I'm Xavier Smith, Mr. Smith to you, criminal." said Xavier as he resumed working on the circuitry. Once it was fixed Xavier straightened up.

"Do you know who that is?" asked another criminal as Xavier ignored the man.

"Should I?" Xavier said coolly.

"That's the guy who killed Dr. Light!" he said. Xavier froze, images raced before his eyes,

"Smith!" yelled Gamma as Xavier's eyes rolled back into his head. Gamma caught him and picked up the tools before glaring at the smirking criminal. He carried Xavier away.

Xavier came too in the speeder on the way back to Maverick Hunter HQ.

"You alright Smith?" Gamma asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm fine now. Did I collapse?" asked Xavier.

"Yeah, what did that guy say?" asked Gamma.

"That the one criminal murdered Dr. Light's ancestor." said Xavier, "This is interesting, I wonder if she'll press charges as she's practically the only one of the Light's left."

"Who knows." said Gamma. They arrived in one piece Dr. Light waiting for him worried.

"Are you alright? Gamma told me you collapsed." she said.

"I'm fine. I just need to speak with you in private." said Xavier. Dr. Light nodded and Gamma left them. He followed her into her room and she sealed off the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I remembered why I was made into a cyborg. This man kidnapped me and your two most famous ancestors to bear the name Dr. Light. He forced them to turn me into a cryborg. The last thing I remember before waking up to see you hovering over me was getting shot." said Xavier.

"Nothing else?" asked Dr. Light.

"Nothing, nothing from my life before that." said Xavier.

"These things take time." said Dr. Light, "But why did you remember this and collapse near the criminals?"

"The man who kidnapped me was one of them, and he murdered your ancestor." said Xavier. "I wonder how he'd react to knowing there's a current Dr. Light?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 'Commander' had been frozen for one hundred years. His defrosting had been to save his life from something called 'mavericks.' They'd been saved by a robot named Mega Man X, and they were being held in this shelter until the 'maverick' threat was over. Then they'd be tried and sentenced. If the 'Commander' was lucky, Dr. Light's family didn't survive the century. He was surprised to see Xavier, and he seemed amnesiac until his murder of Dr. Light was mentioned. The strange robot that carried him away seemed almost too human. Was it merely an advance or was it his imagination?

It was announced that in two days that the only Scientist left at Maverick Hunter HQ and her assistant, Xavier Smith, would be coming with a guard of six maverick hunters, including Commander Zero, to protect the shelter while the shield was down.

The day this occurred he saw Xavier walking in side by side with a blonde haired robot (as seen by the pony tail coming out the back of the red pointed helmet he wore), whose face looked eerily like the blonde boy who had put him in prison. This robot wore red armor with green orbs on his chest. On the other side of Xavier was a small girl child with her jet black hair styled in odangos like a cartoon character. She was dressed in the exact same coveralls as Xavier, her eyes were hauntingly familiar.

"Why is there a little girl walking with them? Where is the scientist?" The 'Commander' asked a guard loudly. The girl stopped midstride and stormed over to him.

"Little?" she spat, her voice deeper than he expected. He'd estimated her age to be about eight, but she sounded like a teenager.

"Why are you here child?" he asked.

"Child? CHILD!" she yelled. Xavier looked at the 'Commander' with pity and amusement in his eyes, and it was then the 'Commander' knew for a fact that Xavier remembered the 'Commander. '

"Well, Mr. Anderson is it?" said Xavier enjoying the look the 'Commander' gave him upon hearing his name without a title aside from mister.

"How old do you think she is?" asked Xavier.

"Mr. Smith." warned Dr. Light.

"Nine, but now that she's spoken, thirteen."

"Close, fifteen." said Dr. Light.

"We have to keep moving Dr. Light, there've been reports of Maverick activity." said Zero

"Very well Commander Zero." said Dr. Light walking away with Xavier making eye contact with the shocked Anderson AKA the 'Commander' before walking away.

Half way through the part change out Zero received a call from Commander Signas.

"There's a massive assault being led by Chill Penguin out here. We need back up!"

"Xavier, go send X out there now! I need to protect Dr. Light in case something happens." said Zero.

"Rodger." said Xavier dashing away hitting an alarm.

"Everyone to the basement!" yelled a security guard. All the civilians were ushered down and the criminals lowered down through the floor, still contained in their pen. Xavier hid in an alcove and focused on what he had done in a memory to become X. He bit back a yell of pain before feeling the familiar weight of his armor.

'Time to kick some butt.' thought Xavier as he ran to the outside forming his buster. He skidded to a halt to see that the forces were pretty close to being overwhelmed. He spotted a maverick outside of its ride armor and Xavier was seized by inspiration. He sprinted over, blasted the maverick and hopped into its armor.

'No wonder Vile likes these things so much.' thought Xavier after smashing several mavericks. He then winced when he felt a blast rock the ride armor. He whirled it around and saw he was surrounded.

'Now what?' he thought. Then an idea occurred to him and he blasted the controls before launching himself out of the armor. It exploded a few seconds later taking most of the mavericks with it. Unfortunately, some of the shrapnel hit one of the hunters.

"Watch it!" they yelled.

"Sorry!" yelled Xavier before seeing he was toe to toe with Chill Penguin.

'X, do you read me?' said Dr. Light over the communications.

"I read you Dr. Light." said Xavier.

'Don't stand still too long he's building up his freeze breath.' She said and Xavier dodged to the side in the nick of time, Chill's breath creating a penguin statue instead.

"Could he always do that?" he asked.

'No.' said Dr. Light, 'This is his programming evolving partially from his going maverick.'

Xavier ducked a ricocheted blast from one of the hunters hitting Chill's belly.

"Where is his weak spot!" Xavier yelled as he jumped over the sliding Chill.

'Give me a moment to think. I'm doing this while changing out the generator parts you know!' said Dr. Light.

Xavier looked around and saw the hunters we still hopelessly out numbered. He flipped over another attack.

'His back! He was meant for frontal assaults, so most of his armor is placed there. His back is weak, but a charged shot would be preferable.' Said Dr. Light.

"Got it." Said Xavier as he charged up a blast and fired it at Chill's back as he tried to freeze a hunter. This impact made the maverick stop and turning to face Xavier. The blue armored cyborg was now the object of Chill's full attention. He had to dodge more often, which was hard considering he was charging up a blast. He managed to nail him again, this time causing the maverick to explode.

'You downloaded some of his data! My ancestor must have given you a variable weapons system too. You now have Shot Gun Ice. The generator is online, I'm going to contact Signas to tell the others to pull back.' said Dr. Light.

"X, over and out." He said before slipping off amongst the celebrations of the hunters. He changed back to human and slipped back in. He made a fake barricade to make it look like he had gone to check on something and barricaded himself in, for safety. He then continued onwards to see Dr. Light emerge, covered in grease and dirt walking up from the basement accompanied by other techs and Zero.

**_100 years ago_**

Dr. Albert Wily had sent a minion out to get him something and they came back with a person he never thought he would see again.

"Hello, Taylor." He said as his son, Taylor Watson, né Wily, strode angrily over to his disowned father.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Who?" asked Wily.

"Zachariah; He went missing soon after Dr. Light and his friend were murdered." said Taylor.

"Thomas is dead?" asked Dr. Wily in shock. In his unstable mind, it was he who would destroy Light, not some nameless nobody. So his grandson was missing and they ran right to him to find him? Strange, unless there was something else going on,

"Why run to me looking for Zack? I haven't seen him since he was seven years old." said Dr. Wily.

"Zachariah isn't a picture perfect son, and is sometimes a delinquent. He occasionally cuts class to hang out with some of his friends. He somehow figured out where that the nut ball, who killed Dr. Light and his friend, was. He refused to give up his source, which he then supplied part of a tranquilizer dart he'd found and taken to a source that knew where this man was." said Taylor.

"So?" said Dr. Wily amused.

"He must have met the man who pointed him the right direction through you." said Taylor.

"He has not been here ever. Should I meet him, I'll tell him you were looking for him." said Dr. Wily.

* * *

Tsukasa: This is where I'll leave it


End file.
